


The greatest gift of all

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Kara has a special Christmas present for Alex and Maggie





	The greatest gift of all

**Author's Note:**

> just in case you somehow managed to not realize it to this point: this is canon Alex/Kara/Maggie, you have been warned!
> 
> For everyone else: Enjoy the feels and fluff!

Kara had been going back and forth about her idea for a Christmas gift for both Alex and Maggie. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, if they would react positively to the surprise. But then she went to Lena with her idea, who frowned at first but then smiled when she heard Kara’s explanation, promising to help her try to bring her gift to life. 

They had talked about having kids, had talked about who would be the one to carry their first baby and maybe a second one too, but it had been tough, Alex wanted to experience pregnancy, Maggie was a little reluctant but still wanted it too and Kara was trying to figure out how to make it all work, wondering if her DNA would be compatible with any of theirs, wanting nothing more than a biological child of her own.

At first Lena suggested a donor but the look on Kara’s face told her that it wasn’t an option and then Kara remembered Kryptonian technology and asked Lena if it was possible to recreate and Lena told her she and Sam would try their best if she was able to give them some sort of construction plan.

After their conversation Kara had gone to her mother’s AI, knowing she could give her the answers she was looking for and her mother had given her instructions and wished her the best of luck, to which Kara had nodded, thanking her for her help before going back to Lena to give her the plans she needed.

It took a while for them to figure things out though and Christmas was approaching quickly, Kara growing more and more anxious by the minute and not liking all the testing on herself either, but she persisted, knowing what she was doing all of this for and happy when Lena finally told her that the technology seemed to be working. 

 

On Christmas morning Kara found  herself even more anxious than usual, her heart racing when Alex and Maggie walked into the living room, silently hoping they would like the present she got for them and that they wouldn’t be upset at her for doing all of this behind their backs.

When Kara handed them a small box, nervously biting her bottom lip, Alex and Maggie looked at her for a moment before Alex carefully opened it, looking at its content in confusion, just like Maggie did when she saw what was in it.

“It’s- well, it’s a device that-”, Kara stammered and took a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, “it makes my DNA compatible with yours, you know- back on Krypton it was possible for two females to have a child together and I managed to recreate the technology with Lena’s and Sam’s help. That way we won’t need a donor if we want a baby”, Kara shyly looked up at them and all Alex and Maggie could do was stare at Kara as they processed her words.

“Kara-”, Alex whispered, and Kara got nervous all over again, thinking Alex didn’t want this after all.

“It’s okay, I mean, if you don’t want this. We can always just-”, she started but Alex cut her off, tears rapidly filling her eyes now.

“Kara, no, this is- this is amazing. I mean, _Kara_ ”, she couldn’t say more but wrapped Kara in a tight hug and when she pulled back again Kara smiled at her before insecurely looking over to Maggie, who still hadn’t said a word since Kara’s explanation.

“What about you, Maggie, what do you think?”, Kara bit her bottom lip once again, waiting for Maggie’s response to her surprise. 

“It’s fantastic, Kara, really. I can’t believe you did this for us”, she brought out, still a little overwhelmed, and got up to hug her as well, knowing how much time and energy Kara must have put into creating this device and making it work.

“Thank you for doing this for Alex, I know she wouldn’t want any other child but yours”, Maggie whispered as she held Kara close and Kara couldn’t help but tear up at those words, knowing how much Alex had struggled with the idea of carrying someone else’s baby when she knew how much Kara longed for a child that was biologically hers. 

When Kara started sniffling, Maggie opened their embrace for Alex to join them and they both hugged Kara close and Kara simply cuddled into them, thankful and excited about the journey that lay ahead of them.


End file.
